mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Пустяки
Пустяки ( ) — пятая из восьми песен, показанная в фильме "My Little Pony в кино". Её поют Пинки Пай и Принцесса Небесная Звезда, когда Пинки приободряет Небесную Звезду вечеринкой с морскими пони. Песня является четвёртым треком официального альбома фильма. Русская версия = thumb|300px|И не пустяк, что мы теперь друзья! :Пай ::Шелли Не плачь, не грусти: ::Шелдон Пора нам в дальний путь! ::голосом Но можно пять минут найти, ::Чтоб поиграть чуть-чуть! :Небесная Звезда ::У вас так много дел своих, ::Не тратьте лишних слов. :Пай ::Но между дел так важно выбрать миг ::Для пары пустяков! ::Пустяки — отдых среди забот! ::Пустяки — их не берут в расчёт! ::Но всем нам без пустяков ::Плохо, как в реке без ручейков! ::И пусть на вид не велики, ::Самых важных дел важнее пустяки! :Небесная Звезда ::Чем вас занять, пока вы здесь, ::Давай решим, дружок! ::Мы можем плавать вверх и вниз, ::И вдоль, и поперёк! :Пай ::Мы украшенья подберём ::Всем спутницам своим! :Небесная Звезда ::А после рыбой пузырём ::Друг друга рассмешим! :Пай и Принцесса Небесная Звезда ::Пустяки очень нужны подчас! :Радуга Дэш, Рарити и Флаттершай ::(Нужны подчас!) :Пай и Принцесса Небесная Звезда ::Пустяки делают ближе нас! :Радуга Дэш, Рарити и Флаттершай ::(Пустяки!) :Все: ::И так за шагом шаг — ::И пустяк совсем уж не пустяк: ::Растёт до самых облаков. ::Всё то, что начиналось с пустяков! :Пай ::Мгновенье! :пони ::Лишь мгновенье! :Небесная Звезда ::Для общенья! :пони ::Для общенья! :Флаттершай ::И для пенья! :пони ::И для пенья! :Рарити ::Развлеченья! :Все ::Развлеченья! :Эпплджек ::Шатаньями! :Все ::Шатаньями! :Дэш ::И болтаньями! :пони ::И болтаньями! :Пай ::Кричанья, кувырканья, :пони ::(О-ооо) :Небесная Звезда ::Друг друга пониманья! :пони ::(Оооо-ооо) :Пай и Принцесса Небесная Звезда ::Один пустяк — другой пустяк — смеёмся ты и я! ::И не пустяк, что мы теперь друзья! :Небесная Звезда ::Пустяки, лучше чудес любых. ::Ты и я сумеем ли жить без них? ::Взгляни — и ты увидишь, друг, ::Как много радости вокруг. ::Пустяки — не звук пустой, ::Мы поняли сейчас. ::Но есть ещё один пустяк, ::Пустяк, который просто так :Небесная Звезда и морские пони ::Мы сделаем для вас... ::Пустяки! |-| Английская версия = thumb|300px|There's one small thing for each and everyone! :Пай ::Шелли Hey, now, don't be sad ::Шелдон I know we cannot stay ::голосом But we've got a couple minutes ::And a little time to play :Небесная Звезда ::I know you have important things ::So it's okay, just go :Пай ::But we can still pick one small, little thing ::To do with you, y'know! ::One small thing doesn't seem like a lot ::One small thing, work with the time you've got ::Soon, one small thing becomes two ::After two, perhaps another few ::Then one small thing is not so small ::One small thing can be the biggest thing of all :Небесная Звезда ::All right now, since you're here ::Let's see what we can do ::Swim with the flow until you go ::Together, me and you :Пай ::I've got necklaces for everyfish ::So what else do ya got? :Небесная Звезда ::Well, we could play the bubblefish ::You'll like this one a lot! :Пай и Принцесса Небесная Звезда ::One small thing, it's a good place to start :Радуга Дэш, Рарити и Флаттершай ::(Just one small thing) :Пай и Принцесса Небесная Звезда ::One small thing, and we don't seem so far apart :Радуга Дэш, Рарити и Флаттершай ::(Don't seem apart) :Все ::Soon, one small thing leads to more ::It's so much more than there was before ::Just one small thing, and you will see ::The start of something big for you and me :Пай ::One small thing :пони ::Just one small thing :Небесная Звезда ::Or a tall thing :пони ::Just one tall thing :Флаттершай ::Or a sing thing :пони ::Just one sing-y thing :Рарити ::Or a bling thing :Все ::Just one bling-y thing :Эпплджек ::A conga thing :Все ::Yeah, a conga thing :Дэш ::Or a longah thing :пони ::Just one longah thing :Пай ::A blue thing, true thing, you thing :пони ::(Oooh-oooh) :Небесная Звезда ::A whee thing, sea thing, me thing :пони ::(Oooh-oooh-oooh!) :Пай и Принцесса Небесная Звезда ::So many things and everything until our time is done ::There's one small thing for each and everyone! :Небесная Звезда ::One small thing, so much we can create ::You and me, we started something great ::It's so amazing, look around ::At all the happy sights and sounds ::One small thing is big, it's true ::You did this all for us ::I just wish there was one small thing ::An extra special kind of thing :Небесная Звезда и морские пони ::That we could do for you... ::One small thing! en:One Small Thing es:Algo Así Категория:Песни фильма My Little Pony